Aftermath
by panda-tiney
Summary: There are 30 lines on an average piece of paper. Ranma, Akane and a few others must write a journal a day for their absence while dealing with Saffron. Each have their own way of filling in their 45 lines and dealing with the events they write about.
1. Which Includes Ms Hinako Speechless

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma ½ and all the other people she has sold the rights to including Kitty and Viz. I got my definition from www.dictionary.com  
  
A/N: This is just gonna be a fun fic for me. Tell me if I should continue this or not .I've gotta write the next chapter of Don't Leave Me so I better finish this fast huh? Lol! Thanks to all the people who review my stories and me! You can email me at tiney_panda@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading!  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I guess I should start writing now because I'm supposed to have a page and a half of you done by tomorrow morning nine o'clock sharp! I'm afraid I might get my hair shaved off by that principal of ours if I don't. Of course, I shouldn't be worrying about anybody reading you, but just to let you know I hesitated writing that last bit. No one will read this but me, my teacher will only look for a second at the page and make sure that ink is scribbled on every line. He gave a bunch of us this extra assignment because we missed so much after Saffron died. He only gave it to a couple of us but all the other people in our class have to do a similar assignment. My sis Nabiki has to write one to because she was away but she has a different teacher and is in a different grade. Funny how teachers say they want original material for their students and it gets harder every year and then come up with this. I really want to get a good mark so I'll fill out what I'm thinking unlike some people I know.  
  
See, I've got this fiancé, not much of one at that, that is incredibly secretive so I bet he'll just write 'Ranma' over and over again to fill the page. I heard from a certain someone who will remain nameless that if you write the same word over and over again you start to write what's on your mind without even noticing! Of course my sister Nabiki told me that and in a lapse of sanity I paid her for the information. She said she had information that would change, enlighten and interest me beyond belief! When she told me I didn't in the least bit feel changed, interested or enlightened in any order you prefer. Oops, I forgot to leave her nameless! Oh well, it's her own fault for tricking me.  
  
I guess if I'm going to be writing in this thing you should know a little about the people I live with. My name's Akane Tendo and I live with my sisters Kasumi, Nabiki, my father Soun, Ranma my fiancé and his father Genma. The odd time Happosai comes to stay for a bit with us. He's a perverted guy that's about a thousand and has a fetish for underwear. I'm not going into detail about these people because you'll get to know about them as I write this. Besides, our teacher might read this and some of the things I have to say about Nabiki are not favorable on her part or her criminal record's. I live at our family dojo th Tendo Dojo and Ranma and his dad are n the Anything Goes Martial Arts business. It gets a bit tiresome having so much occur everyday but it's never boring and if it is then it's not a normal day and if it's not a normal day then it's obviously not boring right? It might be confusing but you'll understand later on. I'm beginning to have fun and I'm almost at a page now.  
  
I guess I'll tell you what happened a few months ago. We had this wedding and a few uninvited guests who included Ranma's two other fiancés Ukyo and Shampoo crashed it. There is not enough room in this book to explain these girls to you but I'll sum each up in a sentence or two. Ukyo and Ranma were best friends as kids until Genma ran off with Ranma and Ukyo's family's food cart that was her dowry. I don't mind Ukyo that much but I'm still mad about the wedding. She said sorry to me and I guess that was nice. She is really pretty but she dresses like a guy. She cooks the best okonomiyaki around though. One day I hope she goes national and wins some big prize, she deserves it for all she's gone through. Ranma's other fiancé Shampoo doesn't deserve an eighth of that. She's an Amazon from China and has about as much brains as a box of hair. Anyways, Ranma hasn't been quite the same since. He's been a bit quieter and doesn't make fun of me very much now. I think he's doing pretty well coping with the whole Saffron thing, I'm not ready to explain it but I'll probably be later.  
  
Well, I'm nearing a page and a half now so I guess I'd better stop. I'll write again tomorrow so you won't get bored. Jeez, I'm writing like you're a real person! Does that make me crazy?  
  
Akane Tendo  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Jeez, let's try to make me sound more unmanly! I'm suppose to be writing in this thing and why? So I can get in touch with myself? If I'm already my self then how am I supposed to get in touch with someone I already am? Well I ain't taking part in this thing anymore! Besides, he just reads the scribbles on the lines. RanmaRanmaRanmaRANMARANMARANMARaNmArAnMaRaNmAranmaranmaranmaranmaranmaranmar anmaranmaranma RanmarAnmaraNmaranMaranmAranmaranma ranmaIranmaranmaranmaranmaranmaAMranmaranmaranma ranmaranmaranmaSOranmaranmaranmaranma ranmaBOREDranmaranmaranmaIranmaranmaranma AranmaranmaranmaranmaranmaranmaMranma ranmaranmaranmaranmaranmaRranmaranmaranma ranmaranmaranmaAranmaranmaranmaranmaranmaranma NranmaranmaranmaranmaranmaranmaMranmaranmaranma ranmaranmaranmaAranmaranmaranmaranmaranmaranma ranmaranmaranmaIranmaranmaranmaAMranmaranmaranmaranma ranmaranmaRANMAranmaranmaSAOTOMEranmaranmaranma I'll start writing now but only because I'm starting to be confused to why my name is my name. You notice how that happens? Today was a real boring day at school and it was going pretty good until he popped this at me. How am I supposed to write this? Talking about my feelings to a book I'm not one of those macho all brawn and no brains guy but I've got just as much of a reputation to keep up as the next guy if not more because of my curse. I kinda turn into a girl when I get splashed with cold water but I turn back when it's hot water. I'll get rid of it someday though, some day soon!  
  
This thing is SO stupid! I still don't get why a book would want to know how I feel. I bet Akane's writing up a novel in there. You don't know where I'm talking about but I'm talking about her room. See, she's my fiancé and not much of one at that. Luckily, she doesn't have any other fiancés. I've got two others and its not what all the guys crack it up to be! Ukyo's my best friend though and after the wedding it took some time but I forgave her in the end. I had to, if I didn't have Ucchan's then I wouldn't have a place to escape to when Akane decides to cook for us as a special treat. She's improved a little though because now I only pass out once after eating her food. I told her that as a compliment and you know what I got for complimenting her? A smack with her mallet that's what! Talk about ungrateful! If you want to stop the misery of reading this diary then just gimme a sign and I'll spill a little of her food on you. I bet it'll burn through! Just to let you know I'm laughing right now. Then there's Shampoo, an Amazon from China that has a crazy hag of a great- great-great-grandmother and a guy who turns into a duck the same way I turn into a girl following her. She's not too bright and I'm still mad at her but she pretends the whole thing never happened.  
  
Anyways, it's getting to be a page and a half so thanks for listening! Jeez, I'm writing to you like you're a real guy. Does that make me as nuts as my teacher?  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Ranma Saotome (sorry about the spelling but nobody's checking this right?)  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's me again. Today was another normal day except I've got a ton of homework, you and Ranma to deal with. I've always got Ranma to deal with but now he's peering over my shoulder trying to read you and actually whistling innocently when I glare at him! Actually whistling! I've decided this is a sure sign he's feeling better than he was. It's kind of weird between us now. I mean, how are you supposed to act with a person that killed for you? That doesn't make him a killer and Saffron was reborn but I think he's dealing with too much right now! People always say they'd kill for someone but they usually wouldn't. Hell, I'd kill for a sandwich right now. See? Things like that make all the difference. I wouldn't actually kill for a sandwich but I still say it and write it.  
  
He thinks he's a killer now. He killed someone who was truly evil but he still killed someone and that's what troubles him. I don't think he thought he could do it. I keep avoiding the question but was it for me? Was it because he hurt me or was it simply because Saffron deserved it? I think Saffron deserved it and that scares me a lot. I wouldn't mind his being dead with what he put us through. I didn't think I could actually write that down in here but I'm beginning to trust you. Even though it's only the second entry.  
  
Ranma's writing right now too. Dinner ended and I baked some dessert. The other day he told me that I was doing better because he only passed out once! When I hit him he seemed seriously offended like I had been the one to make fun of hi cooking. Tat was the only time he had made fun of me this week. I hope he's not hurt but he deserves it! He didn't say anything to me for the rest of the night and the next day until he asked me to pass him some food at dinner. I was so surprised that I dropped it in his lap. Everybody got all silent and he just bowed his head and let out a soft,  
  
"Thanks Akane."  
  
It's scary! I'm not used to him not being a jerk and it's annoying me. I've even begun to bait him in hopes of getting some reaction out of him. He doesn't fall for it of just kinda politely smiles and then stares up at the sky. Maybe he's crazy now but it would take a whole lot for my food not to get to him. I'll try feeding him my food and see what he does! I'll tell you how goes. Well, off to bake!  
  
Akane  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
My teacher asked me today to define a rut and all I could think about was that that was what I was in. I just sat there with my mouth gaping and everybody laughed. I didn't care though. She asked me again and I responded real well.  
  
"Mr. Saotome, define a rut."  
  
"Uhhh . . . (this is where I paused if you didn't already figure that out)"  
  
"Mr. Saotome, what is a rut? I doubt you want to keep the class in."  
  
"A rut is . . . uhhhh . . . a rut is . . . a pothole?"  
  
"A pothole Mr. Saotome?"  
  
(everybody laughed)  
  
"Yeah, a pothole . . .in life. Like you just can't help feeling down all the time. Like ya never know what's actually going on . . . and ya can't escape it."  
  
(everybody went silent)  
  
"Uhh . . . yes Mr. uhhh . . . Saotome . . . yes, that's correct." She was overcome with sadness at this point like I was a beat up puppy or something and I felt so stupid for saying that. I didn't flinch though and I didn't care how everybody was looking at me, I just didn't care.  
  
I guess that's what's wrong with me now, I really don't care what people think. I killed somebody, ended a life and I didn't even care when I was doing it. It doesn't matter that he got reborn, I didn't know that. All I knew was that he deserved it and I needed him to pay for what he did to Akane. That's not the part that scares me though, what scares me is that deep down inside me, even after all that's happened, I'd still do it again. I'd kill him again and not feel bad and what does that make me? A killer, a nutcase, not a normal human being? Nobody deserves to be with a person like that and that's why after I finish high school I'm leaving. Akane'll probably go to college somewhere and where will I be? Traveling from dojo to dojo, getting food for beating people in their own dojos? Wandering off never to be found again? Akane would never do that.  
  
My relationship with her is totally gone now. I can't look at her without wanting to hold her. It's real hard now because I really do need to hold somebody, to talk to someone like I talk to you. Oh, and if anyone is reading this, by the end of this sentence you will be dead. Remember, I'm a killer and if anybody, ANYBODY got their hands on this I'd kill them. Except if it was a girl, I don't hit girls.  
  
Anyway, I don't make fun of her as much anymore because I just don't have the strength. All I can manage is a smile once in a while. Maybe she'll just give up on me like everybody else and I can get on with my life.  
  
Oh yeah, I looked up rut in the dictionary for you,  
  
rut:  
  
n 1: a groove or furrow (especially one in soft earth caused by wheels) 2: a settled and monotonous routine that is hard to escape; "they fell into a conversational rut" [syn: groove] 3: applies to nonhuman mammals: a state or period of heightened sexual arousal and activity [syn: estrus, oestrus, heat] [ant: anestrus] v 1: be in a state of sexual excitement; of male mammals 2: hollow out in the form of a furrow or groove; "furrow soil" [syn: furrow, groove]  
Kinda makes you wonder which one she had on her mind doesn't it? Anyways, I'm at a page and a half now.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Ranma  
  
A/N: Sooo, do you people think I should write more to this or leave it at a one-shot? Please review or I'll forget to write the next chapter! Next chapter (if you think I should make another one) hopefully up soon! 


	2. Which Includes a Moody, Broody Face

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma ½ and all the other people she has sold the rights to including Kitty and Viz. I got my definition from www.dictionary.com  
  
A/N: Should I do a bunch of people or just a couple of them again and again? Should I include Ukyo? Thanks to all the people who review my stories and me! You can email me at tiney_panda@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ranma let out a whole lot of emotion today! My plan worked! It worked all too well and he passed out. Good news is he only passed out once! Now that I think about it was he trying to compliment me before with the passing out thing? Damn! Can I write that in here? You don't mind do you? I was basing everything I had planned for him on that one insult! Everything being what I did today. It went okay I guess. Here's how it went so you decide for yourself.  
  
"Hey Ranma."  
  
"Hmph." (followed by intense brooding)  
  
" . . . . . . "  
  
"What d'ya want Akane?"  
  
"Wow! Five whole words!"  
  
" . . . . . ." (intense brooding)  
  
"Right . . ."  
  
"Hey! What the fmph-" (I stuff the food down his throat)  
  
"So Ranma how is it?" (obviously baiting him)  
  
*Thump* (Ranma passes out)  
  
"Well, that went well."  
  
So that's what happened. I hope Ranma feels better but knowing him and he probably thinks I'm trying to kill him or something. Sometimes he can be so irrational but so can I. I guess you could call mauling him for ahting my cooking irrational but he really makes fun of it. Everybody faints when they catch sight of it so I guess I can't blame him if he hates it too. Still, I actually try.  
  
I was right about my teacher, he just skimmed over the page. Just as I thought Ranma had written his name for the first couple of lines but then he wrote the rest sincerely without scribbling or drawing anything. Not that I was reading his diary over his shoulder, one of my friends thought I should know and told me. Heh heh. You might wonder why I wrote that; I was looking at his journal. I just saw it for a second and I swept my eyes casually over it, nothing big you know? Look at me, explaining myself to a diary!  
  
It's funny thinking of Ranma with a diary. He's this muscular guy who at first glass is all dark and mysterious and if the people who saw him knew he wrote a diary he'd die. Right there on the street from embarrassment, he's always like that. These days his ego hasn't been as inflated but I think it's because the police phoned and said their was no hot air left in Japan and that Ranma would just have to stop being such a jerk.  
  
I think Ranma's going to stop being himself soon and turn into some sort of moody, broody yawn machine. Unless he goes really crazy and turns into some sort of moody, broody killing machine but I rather have him that way. Him being a yawn machine might turn out worse then the whole 'Die! Die!' thing. In all seriousness though I think Ranma is trying to turn into a totally new person so that he can have a new life. He walks around all the time without puffing up his chest or showing how well he can fight. He hasn't made fun of me at all this week, which is like a record around here. He seems so sad all the time now and I think he's trying to act worse than he is so people will just stop paying attention to him.  
  
Yesterday in class our teacher asked him to explain what a rut was and I felt like slapping her after he answered. He said something like this,  
  
"A pothole . . . in life. Where you can't tell what's going on around ya. Like ya feel down all the time . . . and ya can never escape it."  
  
That was even weirder! I know I might be taking the situation a little lightly but I'm not going to start acting like him! He mopes now, all the time. It's kind of depressing and you can tell he's getting everybody else down. I think I'll just watch him for awhile before my next plan. It didn't work that well did it? I don't even think it made a little impact on his behavior like a little dent in a monster truck. Maybe I took off a bit of the paint job but that's as far as it went and as far as I'm going to go with that monster truck thing.  
  
Akane  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
Dear Journal,  
Status: Another boring day at school. Still in my rut.  
  
Akane's trying to poison me. She stuffed some of her homemade food down my throat and I passed out but only once. I'm not making the mistake of complimenting her again. She probably thought that if I almost died I'd have a near death experience and an angel would tell me to get a move on with my life and quit dwelling on that idiot Saffron. Or maybe that's just the way I wanted things to go. It'd be great to go back in time and not kill him but I know I'd do it again. So what? The guy deserved it right?  
  
I can't write anymore. Kasumi asked Akane to go to the store and get some groceries so I'm stuck with her. Jeez, this is going to be SO awkward. Oh well, I'll just put on my broody, moody face and keep quiet. I'll write more later but I'm gonna use up a couple lines and sign out. Akane probably uses up a book a night she's in there writing so much! The moon brings out her eyes you know?  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Ranma  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm not in Akane's or Ranma's class and yet I have to write this stupid thing. Really, I could be making real money right now but I'm stuck here spilling my thoughts onto paper. Yeah right. Can you say security risk? I guess this could be my new little red book. That's where I put my debts and how much people owe me. Nobody better read this. Maybe I'll booby-trap this thing. If you're reading this then you'll probably like to know what the sensation in your fingers is. Well, that would be the poison seeping into the pores in your fingertips. Good luck getting it out! You have five minutes. Three if you're actually reading this part.  
  
Well, now that we've got that out of the way lets write who owes me money.  
  
Kuno--------------12365 yen  
  
Ranma-----------2000 yen  
  
Akane-----------3500 yen  
  
Hiroshi---------1200 yen  
  
Gos-------------2100 yen  
  
I guess I'll stop here. These are my regulars and any others will probably want to remain secret. Is this a page already? Wow, this goes by fast! I guess this'll be easier then I thought.  
  
Ranma borrowed the money but told me nothing. I wonder what he's up to. He usually can't keep his big mouth shut but these past weeks he's been quieter than Kasumi. Akane's been baiting him obviously and our fathers have been plotting. I feel very angry that I don't know exactly what is going on in people's heads right now. The odd time I don't know but I leave those things for good measure. I need to find out more information but nobody's talking. Maybe these journals can be of use to me.  
  
Yours,  
  
Nabiki Tendo  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
Dear Diary Journal,  
  
Almost got me there didn't you? Well, I'm continuing from the last entry. I've got another half a page and I think I'm starting to rely on this. I mean you're really helpful to talk to because you don't tell anybody and it's like talking to a person but not. Confusing?  
  
Just got back from the store and I really wanted to tell her how I felt. This hasn't happened this bad before. I mean, she tried to poison me but that means she still cares right? I mean, if she didn't give a damn she'd just pretend nothing ever happened like everybody else. She really did care so maybe that means that I would really hurt her. I couldn't hurt her like that. She doesn't deserve that.  
  
Saffron was the breaking point for me I guess. I totally didn't imagine getting up today and realizing that. Or maybe just the fact that I wrote it down helps. Anyways I'm nearing half a page so I guess I'll end it here. I realized something else to day too, I don't wanna die.  
  
Here's another meaning from the dictionary.  
  
hero:  
  
Function: noun Definition: brave person Synonyms: ace, adventurer, celebrity, champion, combatant, conqueror, daredevil, demigod, diva, exemplar, gallant, god, goddess, great person, great person, heavy, heroine, ideal, idol, lead, leading lady, leading man, lion, martyr, master, model, paladin, popular figure, prima donna, principal, protagonist, saint, star, superstar, tin god, victor, worthy Concept: bravery  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Ranma  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
The weirdest thing happened and I had to tell you about it! I went to the store with Ranma today and he walked on the fence like he usually does and we walked in silence like we sometimes do but I noticed that out of the corner of his eye he was staring at me the whole time. Maybe he was plotting revenge or maybe he had finally flipped his lid and I looked like a tasty snack. Whatever he was thinking of he stopped on the way back when I stared back for a second and looked at the sky the whole time. I tried conversation but it didn't work. If he doesn't get out of this rut soon he's going to be pretty anti-social. I don't want Ranma to hurt, seriously.  
  
He's a good guy under all that ego, jerkness, rudeness, girl magneticness (I know, I know that's not a word but go with it okay?) and if you just get to know him you can tell. Now he's masked that with this new attitude that really annoys me because I know it's not him. He doesn't hit girls, he fights fair and he respects a lot of people. He should realize that he's not the bad guy here. Saffron deserved it the little jerk and if Ranma hadn't killed him then we'd all be in trouble right now right?  
  
I need to think up a new plan, something that he wont expect, something that'll knock around something in him. I need something big, something intriguing, something he'd never expect me to do. I've got it! This is going to be a short entry okay? I'll make it up to you next time all right? I'm going to do something that will knock his socks off! I'm going to have a conversation with him! It may sound stupid but just you wait, I'll have a conversation with him if it takes all day!  
  
Akane  
  
A/N: How was that? I'll catch up on reviews next chapter and write responses okay? Review or I might forget to write the next chapter. Next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	3. Which Includes A Cold Shoulder

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma ½ and all the other people she has sold the rights to including Kitty and Viz. I got my definition from www.dictionary.com  
  
A/N: Tell me if they get Ooc okay? Thanks to all the people who review my stories and me! You can email me at tiney_panda@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ranma is now showing one emotion, embarrassment. I think I bring out the best in him! He's in his room right now probably writing about how he hates me but I think what I did makes sense. Of course in an hour or so I'm going to thoroughly regret it. Here's how it went before I confabulate the whole thing and make it sound like Ranma was going to kill me and eat my heart or something,  
  
"Hey Ranma."  
  
"What Akane?"  
  
"Down? No wait, that would be an understatement right?" (nervous laughter)  
  
"Listen, just go away. I ain't talkin' to ya so ya might as well leave."(truly cold shoulder)  
  
"I might be wrong but I think I'll take that as a cry for help?" (this was so hard to say)  
  
"I don't need help."  
  
(silence)  
  
"Ranma, it's not your fault okay?"  
  
"What ain't my fault?"  
  
"Don't be a dummy, you know what I'm talking about. It's not your fault so stop this temper tantrum before I mallet it out of you got it?"  
  
"Now now, violence ain't ever the answer." (he pointed a finger at me. Emotion!)  
  
"Fine, I'll just go. I know when I'm not wanted!" (I pretend to sulk off. I am the best actress . . . except for Nabiki.)  
  
"Wait!" (Ranma actually lifted his hand and grabbed my wrist to stop me)  
  
"What?" (said really coldly)  
  
"Ya don't hav'ta go if ya don't wanna."  
  
"Wow, is that an apology?"  
  
"Never." (Ranma smirked! Finally! I still don't know if that's a good thing)  
  
After that we just sat there for a while. That may not seem like a lot to you but it was a lot to us. I know I don't look at Ranma the same anymore. I hope he feels better than he acts. It'll take a while but I think that my plan worked and it will keep working little by little. I'll use scare tactics like that to scare him out of his rut!  
  
Ranma has some real issues that I've decided to take on and solve. For instance, I want to help him get over this thing with Saffron. Okay, I'll admit it's a lot and maybe not my business but did you read what he said? I'll quote, "just leave me alone like everybody else." Sure it's emotion but not the kind I was looking for!  
  
I've got to give him points because he is overflowing with one particular emotion! Can you guess what it is? Depression! (if you didn't already know)  
Today's been an okay day but Ranma's been totally monotone to everyone, as usual. I hate saying that that's usual. It shouldn't be and that makes me want to interfere even more. I've got to try and think up a new plan but I'm almost at a page and a quarter now so I don't think I have enough room to write stupid ideas and then stumble across a great one. I guess I'll save that bit of greatness for my next entry.  
  
Saffron is such a funny name. I mean, no offense but who would name their kid Saffron. That sounds like a town in a video game or something. Oddly enough, every time I hear it I think of that color of purple and red that's not quite purple but not quite red . . . fuchsia! That's it! I hope I spelt it right. Well, I babbled long enough to get to a page and a half so good bye until next time!  
  
Akane  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Akane's acting like such a weirdo and I'm really getting scared! She's buzzing around me like I need a babysitter but right when I look her in the eye she scurries away. What is her problem? She really needs to take up high jump or tennis or something where you hit something else to take up her time.  
  
I really don't want to feel like a charity case and that's what I keep telling myself Akane's doing but I just can't seem to shake her off like everybody else! She's just so damn persistent and annoying that you have to laugh at her trys.  
  
Today she tried to have a conversation with me and I think I handled it pretty well! And if I were lying to myself and not just you I would believe that last comment. I caved like Jell-O. Can Jell-O cave? It's just kinda there so I guess it could but wouldn't it bounce right back afterwards? Maybe the stuff they use in a trampoline is what they put in Jell-O . . . or not. That would kill people wouldn't it? Sorry, I'm getting off track. Well, here's our conversation, you tell me if I wimped out okay?  
  
"Hey Ranma." (said WAY too perky for Akane's fashion)  
  
"What Akane?"  
  
"Down? No wait, that would be an understatement right?"  
  
"Listen, just go away. I ain't talkin' to ya so ya might as well leave."(cold shoulder present and accounted for)  
  
"I might be wrong but I think I'll take that as a cry for help?" (how is THAT a cry for help and I DON'T cry)  
  
"I don't need help." (see?)  
  
(awkward silence)  
  
"Ranma, it's not your fault okay?"  
  
"What ain't my fault?" (I really couldn't pull that off! Of course who could with Akane's beady little eyes staring me down . . . okay so Nabiki could but who else?)  
  
"Don't be a dummy, you know what I'm talking about. It's not your fault so stop this temper tantrum before I mallet it out of you got it?" (does she think threatening me is going to make me feel better?)  
  
"Now now, violence ain't ever the answer." (Okay, okay, so it worked)  
  
"Fine, I'll just go. I know when I'm not wanted!" (Obviously pretending to sulk off)  
  
"Wait!" (I lift my hand to hers and she tenses up)  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ya don't hav'ta go if ya don't wanna." (I had to do it, she looked so sad)  
  
"Wow, is that an apology?" (never!)  
  
"Never." (see?)  
  
After that I let her hang around for awhile and it was obvious she was getting pretty bored but I wanted to see how long it took her to get bored to the point that she rather leave or die or boredom. Sadly I saw neither because it got pretty late and we got sent into the house.  
  
Weirdest thing's she didn't even flinch the whole time. She just sat there and stared up at the stars. I don't think she was avoiding eye contact, I just think she was trying to appreciate something. I can't figure out what though and that's pissing me off a bit.  
  
I don't know why Akane has to be such a nosy person sometimes. It was so annoying having to have some one to share my misery with out there. I mean it's bad enough that I have to make myself feel bad but her too? She doesn't even care and yet she does all this. Nobody cares really; they're too preoccupied with themselves to care.  
  
Akane's up to something and I have to figure it out. I don't know how but if I do I figure she'll stop buzzing around all the time and calm down. Honestly, I can't get that plan that she's making out of my head. It's hard to think about anything else except how annoying she is!  
  
I should really thank her shouldn't I?  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Ranma  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
How's life diary? Probably better than mine at this point! I thought I made a difference yesterday but do you want to know what I really made? I'll tell you anyways, NOTHING!  
  
Today, all day he acted as if yesterday never happened and that he didn't feel better at all. A couple of his friends invited him outside to hang out but he just shrugged them off and sulked. Damn hell dumbass! He doesn't know what's wrong with him and yet he thinks he knows exactly how to fix himself. It's not right how he acts towards his friends. They try their hardest to help him and he gives them less to go on then he gives me.  
  
Brace yourself diary but I think I'm giving up on him. He's so full of it now that I want nothing to do with him! He's so stupid and arrogant and self-centered and stupid! One sec, someone just slipped something under my door. It's a note from Ranma! Here, I'll write it out okay?  
  
Akane,  
  
Thanks. I've been real down. I know it's not my fault so just go back to normal okay?  
  
Ranma Saotome  
  
That note sounds monotone doesn't it? Doesn't it? Sorry I asked twice but I do that to emphasize a point. What? A lot of people do it! Anyways, I think this is as sentimental as Ranma gets so I should treasure it for always and ever! I'm crying happy tears right now and throwing up because I just wrote that. It actually made it sound like I was crying. Maybe it's just me! Maybe I am crying! Ooh no! Sorry, went off on a tangent.  
  
I think Ranma was thanking me for yesterday. See? I told you he was a nice person and that I did a lot by just sitting there until we had to go inside and what did you do? You scoffed at him! At least I didn't give up on him and I won't ever give up on him. . . unless this is the last thank you I ever get. No, even then I will still help him!  
  
My head's hurting really bad today and I think I'm going to go lie down and rest. Sorry but I'm going to pull a short entry on you! I know, I know, NO! I know you're going to miss me but I bet Ranma does this all the time!  
  
Akane  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I just did the stupidest thing that I've ever done in my life! Well, except for killing Saffron. Okay, that was not as funny on paper as it was in my head! Sorry! You must think I'm nuts. Sometimes I wonder that sometimes.  
  
I mean, if I can kill one guy what stops me from killing another and another and another? I'll tell you what, she does. You know who she is and I'm not writing it again. It scares me sometimes because I'll be holding a knife and I'll just want to throw it away. What scares me more is that the weapon I used on Saffron was myself. Not a revolver, knife or pipe. One hundred percent, triple A Ranma did it.  
  
I really have to stop thinking like that or Ms. Hinako's going to have a heart attack that something I said actually meant something and keel over right in front of the class. She'd probably hope she looked good for the ambulance workers. I just laughed at that. I'm sick, I just laughed at that! How sick is that? Sorry, I'm being repetitive.  
  
Today some of the guys asked me to hang out and I said no. You'll never understand how much I wanted to say yes but it was too hard and I caved. Just like in that conversation last time. I'll admit it, I did cave alright? Just don't tell a soul!  
  
If you kill someone do you still have a soul? I've got to stop thinking about killing things like Saffron. Jeez, there's this color I think of every time I hear that name but I don't know what it is. It's not magenta but not red it's . . . fuchsia! There it is! Yep, I don't know why but it does. I'm gonna be cutting this short all right? Here's the dictionary thing,  
weap·on: )Pronunciation Key (w[pic]p[pic][pic]n)  
  
n. An instrument of attack or defense in combat, as a gun, missile, or sword. Zoology. A part or organ, such as a claw or stinger, used by an animal in attack or defense. A means used to defend against or defeat another: Logic was her weapon.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? And now for . . .  
  
REVIEWING REVIEWS!  
  
Leina: Kiss him? Hmmm . . .  
  
Lavender Gaia: I think she was just writing that so she would make the person think she did.  
  
dogbertcarroll: I hope you do read more of it!  
  
BlazeStryker: That's one of the first times someone's pointed that out to me. I've kind of thought that myslf but in my own version but no one's ever sid that to me! Thanks!  
  
ka_chan: I won't forget about Don't Leave Me but only if you keep reviewing! I posted a new chapter tonight as well!  
  
animecartoons: I seriously don't wanna make you sad! See, I wrote another chapter! Okay?  
  
JenJen-Chan: Out bursts kick ass!  
  
ReD: Plot device? Yeah, that's what it is. I didn't realize that before. Thanks!  
  
Rain: I love your stories! Anyways, I really appreciate you telling me to continue and I did! See what you did for the story? A lot and don't think any less!  
  
Erie: A short review from you?  
  
Mr. Clark: I don't know why but that review was really nice. No, I mean REALLY nice! Thanks!  
  
Kachie: Ah! I love your story! You have to put up another chapter NOW! I hate making Ranma sad too! I think he's more upbeat this chapter though!  
  
ikillyoupig: I think that was a positive review! I'm going to take it as a positive review! The last review you wrote me you told me to die repeatedly! Lol!  
  
Wlah: Lol! I'll try to continue but remind me so I don't forget!  
  
A/N: Review my story or I might forget to write the next chapter! Next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	4. Which Includes A Very Curious George

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma ½ and all the other people she has sold the rights to including Kitty and Viz. I got my definition from www.dictionary.com  
  
A/N: If they get a little OOC please remember that the characters are writing in a personal possession and we wouldn't know what they would write after the series. Thanks to all the people who review my stories and me! You can email me at tiney_panda@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm getting worried again. I don't know how it happens but it sort of creeps up on me when I lower my guard. First I think a window is open and there's a draft going through my room. Then as I look over my shoulder a cold shiver goes down my back and I shudder. After that, my brain starts to reel out any possibility close to believable about evil people and Saffron coming back. I'll try to shake it off and then find myself searching everywhere for you and writing about anything. I hate calling it writing because it feels like I'm talking to another person. You are an inanimate object and nothing more. I should believe that but I just can't make myself! What have you done to me? I must be a hospital case the way I write and talk to you!  
  
Looking back at what I've wrote it almost makes you a friend. I mean, people only tell their very good friends about their secret plans and feelings which is the bulk of what's been written in here. I'm a little embarrassed even but I know you're not real and you can't just get up, walk to Ranma's room and open yourself to the juiciest page. Of course any other person would make me feel just as embarrassed! See? Now I'm lying to you. I must repeat to myself "you are not a person" what, twenty times? That should do it . . . it didn't. Well, now I feel guilty, you don't even have a name.  
  
What would you like your new name to be? Earl? Suru? Diary-chan? How about George? Yes, you are George. If only because you are as curious as that American monkey to find out about my life. You leave yourself so blank your sheets are pleading for me to write in them and bring them to ink tainted life. Curious, curious George . . . has a ring to it doesn't it?  
  
I don't know what to make of Ranma's letter. Was it any deeper than a guilty jerk who felt a slight pain in the pit of his stomach thinking it was just the reminiscing spoils of my labor and deciding to make peace so I would never cook for him again? Or dad and Genma said something half mentioning the word 'honor' making him run with his tail between his legs up stairs and write out the pitiful sentence? Well, now that I've got all those negative ideas out I can tell you about what I really think it meant. George, I'm getting to him. I can sense it when I'm around. That feeling of nervousness (a very important emotion) around me that he obviously builds up is just the start.  
  
At least I cracked down on his brain and made his depression shove over a bit to make a little room for me. Of course, if Ranma were here he would be saying that his brain would need a whole lot of room to fit me. What a jerk! He's stirring up anger in me and he didn't even say it! Maybe that's my problem, I take him too seriously. It's not my fault, I just go with my first instinct and ever since the day Kuno acknowledged his love for me that had been the direction it instinctively directed me. I'd like to change the topic from me and start to explain a feverishly confusing conversation I had today with 'guess who'. He was moping around, dragging his feet so that the floor would be piled high in front of them if it wasn't hardwood. He was deep into some book he had borrowed from the library and almost bumped into me.  
  
Now, I have to take a second to express how deeply odd it is to have Ranma go to the library. He never has the time to go and read in some "dusty ol' book house that only the creepy library lady goes and she, lookin' older than the books an' dustier, ain't a pretty sight for any guy." Honestly! Does he think all library's are like the Crypt Keeper's? The library lady is, to say the least, how he described her but the library is nice and every time I go it reminds me of home. You know, what home should smell like, warm and cozy with a hint of mustiness that comes with age. I might sound crazy right now but George; I swear it's true! Anyways, back to the conversation.  
  
"Hello Ranma how's the book?"  
  
"Huh? Oh hey Akane, what's up?" (he didn't even look up, he stopped half- way down the hall and waited for my reply)  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just wondering how you were. Thanks for the note." (I moved my head up to his and stared into his eyes as they scanned his book. It didn't look like a very skillful read, it was large like a children's book or one of those educational things)  
  
"No prob. Hmmm…" (he flipped the page and nodded along with the text)  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" (I laughed nervously)  
  
"Uh, not right now, but later. Besides, my gi's in the laundry, dummy."  
  
"Oh, okay. Right! Well, then I better go…" (I waited for his soft-spoken plea for me to stay)  
  
" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." (needless to say there was no plea)  
  
"Need to add anything before I leave?" (I was fishing for a conversation, even a fight at this point)  
  
"Can I ask ya a question Akane?" (he was still reading his book as he muttered this)  
  
"Sure Ranma. What is it?" (I was getting a little worried, he sounded kinda serious)  
  
"Do you . . . uhh . . . do you . . ." Ranma started looking up from his book and staring right into my eyes with his icy blue sapphires) ((yes, I know sapphires aren't blue and their no match for his eyes))  
  
"Yes Ranma?" (thoughts were racing through my head, could the letter last night just be the tip of the iceberg? Was he going to tell me he might like me?)  
  
"Do you know snakes can never close their eyes?" (I almost face faulted)  
  
SNAKES? He wants to talk about bloody snakes! Who the hell does he think he is, playing with a girl's emotion like that? What an insane freak! Then again, he has picked up a new interest. An interest he was so into he went to all the trouble of going to the library to research and Ranma Saotome does not research unless it has something to do with martial arts or personal gain. I'll never understand him George! Wow, this was a long entry!  
  
Akane  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Did you know snakes can't close their eyes? Well, I guess before me you didn't know much of anything. Lucky you the first person you meet aside from the guy (or girl) stuffing you in a box is a nut job like me! Anyway, snakes can never close their eyes, some sorta no eyelid do-hicky. I'd never want that. To have to see everything, twenty-four hours a day would be torture. Having to watch all the pain and horror of everyone you meet's lives and never being allowed to turn away for a second, to blink away a tear. I don't know yet if they can cry but I bet that would help. People think it would great to have that ability, you would notice so much more but you'd have to watch every heartbreaking second. If that happened to me I'd go crazy but then again, I'm already three miles past insane.  
  
I had a conversation with Akane today. It was really easy to talk to her because of my book. I was so intent on reading I didn't say anything stupid! When she asked me if I wanted to go spar I just couldn't put the book down! I made some excuse that I ripped my gi or something even though I usually just watch and point out her mistakes when we spar on a day like today. Today is a great day out and it's a time when we all need to get real lazy and I like to lie on the roof. I try to hide from the sun's powerful rays but it's really hard! The sun probably doesn't blink right? Well, maybe the night is one big, long blink that the sun has to make to regenerate itself. That sounded ridiculous didn't it?  
  
I've been reading a lot lately and it's seriously paying off! I'm writing bigger words and making a little more sense. Of course, I'll never be one of those uppity, tight-lipped fluffs with about as much sense as funny clothes they wear. I'm not reading about any scientific theories or hypothesis' but I know what they are and that is totally enough! I keep going back to that dictionary of mine and reading up on stuff. I dunno why but it kinda makes me feel better. It makes me feel a lot smarter and like I'm making something of myself. That's probably the dumbest thing I ever wrote. Too bad I'm using a pen and not pencil.  
  
I just bought this book that's so interesting! It's about this guy's life and how he has to deal with all these crazy problems and there's magic and all that. It's from a little while ago and this kid has to go to magic school and has zany adventures. I know you probably don't believe I bought a book but I swear on my dictionary I did! Of course, nobody else is gonna hear about this and I'm pretty sure you wont be running to the press.  
  
So today I woke up and reached over for my book, hopped onto the roof through the window and laid down again, staring up and reading a page or two once in awhile. People say that a good place that you can call your own is the best place to think. Well, I've made the roof a giant grid. At different sections I can think about anything I want to how my hair is and in some parts I have complete silence, absence of all thought. Just me and the sky. That's my favorite place, I've got no doubt, no problems, just silence. All the other parts help me too and I've figured out the bulk of my problems up there. In fact, I'm here right now, writing in my domain. I know it's just a stupid head game but that's my security blanket. Have ya ever heard of a guy with a roof for a security blanket?  
  
I gotta cut this short but I'll get to you later kay?  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Ranma  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
Dear George,  
  
Nabiki once told me about this thing they have in the West, this lady answers all your problems if you just write to her. You get to have your letter published in the paper or a magazine and she'll tell you what to do. Imagine if I sent in a letter, she could never answer it. She's a practical person and if anyone knows anything about Nermia it's that you leave all rational thought at the sign saying, "Welcome to Nermia, Home of Nothing So Leave Before Something Bad Happens" and if a town has a sign like that you know you'd better run! They put it up a week ago and for about two days everybody had a good laugh but after that it just fell into the distance and newer, more interesting things were on the bemused minds of the townies of Nermia.  
  
Ranma is being his normal, no nonsense, I hate the world self and after he finished that book of his he went back for more. I think it's great that he's getting into books but he's shut off all human contact! Watch, in about a week he'll become a bookaholic. I think that's great but he's delving too deep into it like he always does. See, if Ranma gets into something he has to be the best. There is no doubt in his mind that the possibility is there and he just hasn't activated the awesome brain activity he could if he wanted to. It kind of makes you think, what if all this stuff didn't happen and Ranma was just given some quality time to study? Wouldn't he get competitive and want to be the best? That's just the kind of thing he needs to become smarter! Sadly, things didn't turn out that way for him. Instead of being some enormous brainiac he has enormous martial arts skills. If he could only put the two together . . .  
  
There's some hushing of students and towns people but nothing concrete has come into my hands. There is whispering and that is never good in this place. If anyone has information that they're not telling then that means something is coming, something big and bad.  
  
I hope it's not who I think it might be. I know I'm acting all secretive but what if my nightmares are true? What if Saffron is back? I'm going to start snooping around and I'll use this week's allowance to get as much out of Nabiki as possible. I'm hoping it's nothing, a traveling, unbeatable ninja maybe.  
  
Also, I haven't seen P-Chan for a while now and I'm starting to get worried. If something happened to him I don't know what I'd do. I know he comes in and out of my life quite erratically but he's usually here when I need him to comfort me. I guess he's with another owner or maybe he's on a farm with lots of other animals and a wide grassy knoll. He could find a female pig and they could have babies and a family. Then, when he came back they could all come too and take me away to the farm where I'd have no worries but what to name the little darlings.  
  
Deep inside me though, I think of possibilities that are less positive. He could easily be one of the thousands of pets a year that get into accidents and earn the name "road kill". What if someone stole him and (this part makes me sick) ate him. I know I'm probably worrying for nothing but the feeling is still there.  
  
The thought of losing something so close to me makes me want to et the person that hurt him and make them pay. Is that how Ranma felt when the odds were against me? Except I'm a human and you'd have to triple the feeling because we're engaged and that should mean something.  
  
I really can't write anymore, I'm plagued with thoughts of uncertainty and the events of the future. What's in store for us? How will we ever know if we do not try to achieve what is rightfully ours, our destiny?  
  
Akane  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I'm getting a little worried about Akane. She's been looking around the house for that stupid Pig-boy and come up with nothing. I told her the last time I saw him was with Ryoga so maybe once he came back so would her stupid pig. I hate not telling her about Porkbreath but I gave my word and I can't go back on that.  
  
I've gotten totally into books now, it's great! I've never felt so meaningful! Thing is, I've heard some rumors about something big and ugly coming and if anyone is gonna stop this thing it's me, like always. I'm like this town's Spiderman, I'm your friendly, neighborhood Saotome. It's hard to have a whole town on your back asking you how things are going and just waiting for something to happen. These people are about of disaster seeking weirdoes and once everything is calm they get bored and wait for the next explosion to ignore. The only two things you can bet on in this town are the Kuno's insanity and Ranma Saotome saving the day. Heck, he'd even kill to win a fight. And how am I supposed to just go on as if nothing happened?  
  
They expect me to be this super human guy that can fix things in the blink of an eye and still have room for dinner, even though that happens. I always have room for dinner but that's not the point. The point is that I've got a lot to deal with and I don't live for conflict like they do. They don't realize that it's not always a fair fight, I've gotta be sneaky and manipulative and they think they get every damn thing about me but they don't! I'm too frustrated to write more, sorry buddy!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Ranma  
  
A/N: Hey!!! I haven't posted a new chapter for this in a while but I'm gonna start it up again. I'm almost done Don't Leave Me so I'll have my full attention on this! Also, if you think there is no real point or it moves slow things will happen! I wanted to make this fic about the healing process and how they'd deal with this situation if it actually affected Ranma. And now . . . 


End file.
